50 shades of Gandalf
by FairiesOnToast
Summary: What would happen if Frodo never destroyed the ring? What if the Fellowship split up because of it? When Gandalf's potion goes wrong only the Fellowship can save the day... By destroying 49 shades of Gandalf. As the Balrog draws closer to Gandalf the White... Will they save the day in the nick of time?
1. Chapter 1

He stepped out from the shadows. His face was still partly shadowed and he had a deep sincere look on his face.

I stared at him in shock. I'd never expected this before.

"Frodo Baggins, walk with me." His voice was deep, almost echoing off nothing.

"Yes, sir. If I may ask, where are we going?" I ask quietly, my hand tightening around the ring.

He was here to take it off me… My face darkened.

"Frodo, my dear boy. Something has happened. Something terrible." He turned to me, his wise eyes staring into mine.

He looks scared. At this I use his name.

"Gandalf what happened? Is it Sam? Pippin? Merry?" I held my breath, awaiting his answer.

"It's me Frodo. Something bad has happened. The Balrog of Morgoth has escaped... And so I concocted a potion to confuse him. But it went horribly, horribly wrong. You, Pippin, Merry, Sam, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are the only ones who can help us now. You have to re-unite the fellowship. Destroy the ring, once destroyed the Balrog will die and I shall have the ingredients to un-do this terrible mess." Gandalf explained.

I had no idea what was going on. I should have destroyed the ring when I had the chance. But I didn't.

"The fellowship have been split up for a while now… After the argument we haven't talked. I don't think I can do it Gandalf. 10 years I've had this ring and…" I trailed off nervously.

"And you haven't aged a day. Frodo Baggins! Where is that adventurer I used to know? The boy who was so insistent on destroying the ring he put his life on the line?" He scolded angrily.

I stayed quiet. He was right. Where was that boy? Why hadn't I destroyed it? Because it had attached itself to me.

"Aragorn won't do it. Arwen and him are together for good now. Gimli and Legolas are staying with the Elves who strongly dislike me. And Merry and Pippin are living with Treebeard." I shook my head.

The fellowship could not get back together.

"What about Sam?" Gandalf pressed.

Sam… My dear Sam.

"Sam?" I held pain from my voice.

"You know who I'm on about. Where is he?" Gandalf asked.

"I haven't seen him since 10 years ago. He gave up on me. He spent the whole time looking after me while I tried to destroy it. But when I didn't he sent me away. He lives in the volcano now. But he may have passed away, or even moved. I don't know." I shook my head.

It was all my fault.

"Take Shadowfax and find him, Frodo. I will gather the others. Oh, and how is my dear friend, Bilbo?" Gandalf asked conversationally.

"Passed away 5 years ago. The grand old age of 116." I smile slightly.

I was going to see Sam again.

"Samwise Gamgee here I come." I mutter.

Gandalf smiles.

"Take care Frodo. We will meet at the Horse's Inn at midnight 2 moons from now. Yes?" Gandalf confirmed.

"Yes Gandalf. Good luck." I smile and we part ways.

I was 50 when I left the shire. 51 by the time I returned. But of course, it's been 10 years. So now I'm 61. I still look 51. Other people don't! I'm lucky. The ring has brought me prosperous and healthy times. And not yet has it abandoned me. Not like that pathetic schizophrenic thing Smeagol had become.

I hopped onto Shadowfax, running my fingers through his white mane. A beautiful horse. I remember years ago when Gandalf first arrived on Shadowfax. Aragorn was the only one who realised how important Shadowfax was.

I remember the wonderful days of the fellowship. I couldn't wait for us to be united. As one, yet again. I began to ride. I could not get sidetracked. I was ready to get him. My best friend Sam. And then the Fellowship would be reunited. I couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

What Aragorn hadn't realised so many years ago was that Shadowfax could teleport. I'd ridden about a mile, before getting tired and wishing that I was at Mt. Doom already. And then, I was. In a flash of yellow and gold. It was magical. How Gandalf came to own this magnificent creature I don't know.

I was riding through a city, I wasn't sure which. Maybe Gondor, maybe Mordor. But I could see Mt. Doom in the distance. It must be Mordor.

It looked different to anything I had seen.

"Help me." I hear.

It's a whimpering voice, almost a whisper, but I hear it. I jump off Shadowfax and head towards the small voice. It's not a child though. The voice is too mature for that of a child. It's a woman. Yes, a feminine, mature voice.

"Who's there?" The voice stammered.  
I hear her voice tremble slightly.

"Frodo Baggins… Who are you?" I reach the woman.

Yes, definitely a woman. I haven't seen her before. She's pale, too pale. She looks ill. I can see her veins standing out on her face. Her lips are chapped and a light blue. There are black crescents beneath her eyes and she has her arms around herself.

"Please Mr Baggins…" She shivers softly.

I stare at her for a while, unsure of what to think. Actually, now I look closely, she isn't an adult woman… She's the same size as me, but she's a big person. In big person years she would be less than half my age… 15...Maybe. I stare at her.

"What happened?" I ask gently, gesturing for Shadowfax to come over here.

I couldn't leave this girl here to die. I'd take her with me. I'm sure Sam would have something to help her.

"What's your name?" I asked, helping her up onto Shadowfax with great difficulty.

"Lostariel." She murmured.  
She pronounced it 'Lost-are-ee-ell'. How strange.

"I'll take you to Mt. Doom, I have a friend who can help there." I murmured, getting up on Shadowfax.

Lostariel nodded gently, her face growing paler. I couldn't see her wounds. What was wrong? I began to ride frantically. Mt. Doom was nearing.

"Don't worry, hold on…" I murmured.

The ring began to burn, searing into my neck painfully. But I ignored it.

We reached the entrance to Mt. Doom. I couldn't take Shadowfax in there…

"Sam! Sam, you have to help me!" I shouted, jumping off Shadowfax and standing in front of Mt. Doom. I looked up, looking for any sign of him.

No sign.

"Sam, there's a girl, she's ill! She needs help." I shouted again, my voice wavering.

She needed help. I couldn't let her die.

I heard footsteps and turned around. No one there. I turned to leave. I had to go to the Elves, or someone in Mordor. Treebeard maybe.

"Make her drink this." I heard a voice murmur.

An arm shot out from the shadows, placing a glass vial in the palm of my hand. Inside the vial was a bright liquid, like liquid light. Amazing.

"Lostariel, open your mouth. This will make you better." I whispered gently.

She nodded, opening her mouth obediently. I poured in the liquid. She grimaced slightly as she swallowed it. Colour returned slowly, but she closed her eyes and dozed off, leaning on Shadowfax's soft mane gently.

"Thank you Sam." I called out into the shadows.

He revealed himself, nodding politely.

He looked the same as he always had. He was a bit mucky, but the same.

"We're re-uniting the fellowship, Sam." I called out.

He turned to face me.

"No need, Mt. Doom's right here. Why not destroy it now?" Sam mocked.

My face contorted in anger and shock. I darkened, my face crumpling into a frown.

"No." I growled.

"Chill out. Where did you pick her up?" Sam asked gently, heading over to Lostariel.

"I was going through Mordor. She was ill. She does look familiar, doesn't she?" I checked with Sam, to make sure it wasn't just me.

He nodded.

"Well, I take it we're going to meet Gandalf and the others. Shall we set off?" Sam asked, whistling for a horse of his own.

It was a brown stallion, his mane was softly brushed and he stood proudly.

"Good boy Jeff." Sam stroked his mane and mounted him.

I got up on Shadowfax behind Lostariel. We began to ride.

"Frodo, what does Gandalf want us to do?" Sam asked, manoeuvring Jeff so that he was closer to Lostariel, Shadowfax and I.

"Re-unite the fellowship. Destroy the Balrog and get the ingredients to undo whatever potion he's messed up this time." I explained hesitantly.

I wasn't completely sure.

"Dad's worrying." Lostariel mumbled quietly, shifting slightly, still sleeping.

So she had parents. Well we'd take her to Gandalf and from there we'd find her family.

"She'll be alright Frodo. Don't worry. Come on, I'll race you." Sam burst into a grin.

I smiled widely, watching his eyes fill with mischief. I began to canter, going faster as Sam rode alongside me.

"Horse's Inn, meet you there!" I shouted, making Shadowfax run even faster as I kept my arms around Lostariel, making sure she didn't fall.


End file.
